paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrical Brass Knuckles
Blunt |min_damage = 2 |max_damage = 2 |min_knockdown = 1 |max_knockdown = 1 |charge_time = 2 |range = 200 |concealment = 30 |attack_rate = 0.55 |attack_delay = 0.2 |unequip_delay = 1 |shock = 1 |int_name = zeus}} The Electrical Brass Knuckles were released on March 31, 2016 with the free Hardcore Henry Heists pack. Overview The weapon is like the Buzzer melee weapon from the Golden Grin Casino DLC in that it shocks enemies on contact akin to players being electrocuted by a Taser. However, it has a 2 seconds-faster charge time and a slower initial swing but faster subsequent swings, making it more useful for repeatedly tasing an enemy or tasing multiple enemies. Additionally, also unlike the Buzzer, the Electrical Brass Knuckles unlocks much earlier and is not tied to a paid DLC. Mechanics *The Knockdown values do not apply. *Charging the Electrical Brass Knuckles has no effect on damage. *Once an enemy has been hit by the Electrical Brass Knuckles, they will be stunned for up to , , or seconds each. All of these stun durations have an equal chance ( ) of occurring when using the Electrical Brass Knuckles. *The Electrical Brass Knuckles have no effect on map-specific enemies. Tips *If an enemy is blocking your path, a quick punch with the Electrical Brass Knuckles can disable them and allow you to pass easily. *Because of their stunning effect, the Electrical Brass Knuckles are highly effective for intimidating law enforcers; use the Knuckles to shock the intended target, then shout at them before the effect wears off. This can allow players without the Confident to more reliably capture targets in the event that there are no hostages available to trade for a teammate. *Due to the Electrical Brass Knuckles' capability to shock and stun a Cloaker, players can use this to their advantage; Should they ever happen to spot one standing or charging towards them. **This even gives you an achievement. **It is also helpful when the player runs out of ammo, to stun any close by targets - especially Cloakers, giving you time to reload or switch to another weapon to finish them off. *Be careful tasing enemies while civilians are close by; while their gunfire can't hurt you or your teammates while they're stunned, they will kill any civilians that their weapon is swayed towards. Trivia *After approximately one second of charging, the Electrical Brass Knuckles make the same telltale electronic whine as the taser used by a regular Taser despite the weapon not having external speakers to emit this noise from. **Like players, shocked enemies will fire their weapons uncontrollably. During this stage, their weapons will not harm players in any manner, but will harm any civilians that happen to be in their line of fine. *It remains unclear how the Electrical Brass Knuckles transmit their stunning shock into an enemy's body as the contact points are merely power plugs that can't possibly pierce through clothing to reach the vulnerable flesh beneath. Granted enemies with less clothing such as MPD officers or security guards are more vulnerable due to their lack of protection, the Electrical Brass Knuckles' effect on more armored targets remain baffling. *Tasing a dominated enemy will cause him to repeat the surrendering animation after the stun wears off. *If one were to modify the Electrical Brass Knuckles' range value, they would find that the SWAT Van Turret is not affected by the knuckles. *Despite the inventory preview and store icon only showing one brass knuckle, the actual weapon has the player wielding two, similar to the Specialist Knives and Okinawan Style Sai. *The battery attached to the weapon is produced by "SHADY BATTERY COMPANY", and is made in China. Gallery 20170111140530_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the . Category:Melee Category:Hardcore Henry Heists